Bram and Simon
Bram Greenfeld and Simon Spier is an estrange friend who later developed feeling to each other and become a couple. Relationship The ship known as Spierfeld became official in the last few chapters of the book. However, it was basically canon since the beginning of the book, but it was not known that Bram was Blue. Their relationship began with the emails but slowly grew over time. Secret Identities During their email exchanges. Simon and Bram went by two different names. Both were clues as to who they were. Simon went by the name Jacques, and Bram went by the name of Blue. Emails Almost every other chapter of the book was all about the email exchanges between Jacques and Blue. Jacques Simon's anonymous identity name was "Jacques." It was a reference to "Jacques a dit," which is "Simon says" in French. Blue Bram's anonymous identity name was "Blue." It was a combination of his first name and middle name. Bram + Luis = Blue. Abraham "Bram" Luis Greenfeld Abraham Luis Greenfeld, aka Bram, is a soccer player who sits at Simon's lunch table and is friends with Garret, Nick Eisner, and Abby Suso. In chapter 32 of the book, Bram is revealed to be Blue. Simon is shocked by this, but he is also very relieved. Simon says that he never knew and that Bram never gave him any clues. Bram says that he did with his email address. bluegreen118@gmail.com B'ram '''Lu'is 'Green'feld, '''January 18 his birthday. Simon Spier Simon Spier is the main character of the entire book and movie. After seeing Blue's post on the school's Tumblr page just before the beginning of the school year, Simon decides to email Blue with a secret email account under a secret identity. Towards the end of the book, Blue emails Simon saying that he thinks he knows who he is, and he says, "'Jacques a dit', am I right?" Simon then tried to guess Blue's identity, and all the stuff he said as like things about who he thought he was referenced to Cal Price. However, Blue said that some of the stuff that Simon listed did not refer to who he was in real life, and Simon was a little upset that Blue wasn't Cal. Simon was also mad at himself for thinking Blue was someone else and guessing his identity and getting it wrong and probably upsetting Blue a little. Simon kept trying to figure out who Blue was with no success, and then he got a gift from Blue. An Elliott Smith t-shirt. Then, giving up on his search for clues, Simon emailed Blue and said, Then, Simon invited Blue to the parking lot Carnival after the final night of a performance. Simon went home and got the Elliott Smith t-shirt to wear to the carnival so Blue would find him. He was on edge the entire night waiting for Blue to come up. He used his last ticket on the Tilt-A-World as the Carnival was starting to close down. He got on there and laid his against the side of the pod and closed his eyes. Just as the ride was about to start, someone else got in the same pod as Simon, and Simon opened his eyes to find Bram sitting next to him. As they start talking, the things Bram say could only be said by Blue. Category:Relationship Category:Friendship Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship